shirohimefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonjet/Shh Game Viewer
Introduction Shh (read as "shhhh!", like telling someone to be quiet) is a ShiroHime Quest game viewer extension for Chrome. It enables gameplay via desktop browser. Shh originally means ShiroHime Handler. Features * UA-Spoofing. The extension automatically changes your user-agent to a mobile device so you can play directly from desktop browser * Translations ** Image replacement: some important buttons and UI images are cleaned and overlayed with English text, done via CSS and is safe ** Inline text translations: specific HTML elements are checked if contains japanese text and replaces it with corresponding applicable English text, similar to Google Translate mechanism. * No Horizontal Scrollbar. If you play directly from desktop browser, some pages have horizontal scrollbars. This is because the page is long and the vertical-scrollbar appears, which is not present for mobile devices. Because of the vertical scrollbar, the page's viewport width gets smaller, thus some of the content are covered by it, prompting the browser to also put a horizontal scrollbar. * Screenshot. Ability to take screenshot of the game and automatically upload it to imgur. If the overall app credits on imgur is exhausted for the day, image will open in a new tab. * Timers. Upon visiting the home page, timers on the Shh tools tab will start and/or update. When countdown ends, the extension will alert via screen notification and/or sound, depending on settings. Installation On your Chrome, just visit this WebStore link, and click on "Free" button which will install the extension. Chrome handles the rest of the process. Visit on Chrome WebStore Don't worry, it's on WebStore but it's totally free. After installation, you will see a new icon on your Chrome's toolbar, on the top-right. Click that to see a menu. Right now it only has the "Play now" option, which is the only thing you'll need so far. Updating Once the extension has been installed from the WebStore, it will be automatically be updated when new versions come out, so you don't need to worry about checking regularly. If you really want to immediately update to the latest version, you may do so on a top-right button on the Chrome's extension page: chrome://extensions ChangeLog Release 019 + 020 + 021 * Hosted translation codes on wikia * Added daily login box lottery quick link * Break wikia cache when loading translations * Uses wikia render instead of API * Minute-based cache breaking FAQ Error while installing the extension from WebStore Unfortunately, WebStore installation is outside of the extension's scope, although we are still willing to help with problems like these. * net::ERR_COMMECTION_TIMED_OUT ** Check of you have, and can update to the latest Chrome ** Try to disable your developer option from extensions page There are some, or all Japanese text missing This is an issue with Chrome 37 with its DirectWrite for Windows platforms. To temporarily fix this until there's an official Chrome update: * Go to chrome://flags/#disable-direct-write * Enable the Disable DirectWrite * Restart Chrome. Remember to re-enable once Chrome releases official fix. Alternatively, it is reported that the following Windows Update fixed the issue for some Chrome users. * http://support.microsoft.com/kb/2670838 Your quick links open in a new tab, not inside the game This happens when you browse the GREE website using Shh (Probalbly when trying to change profile, phone number, residence or attempting to get free coins). Just refresh the Shh page to revert back to normal. It says "This app cannot be installed on your device" Check your GREE profile and see if your Residence is set to Japan. You need set set it as Japan to play. If you recently tried to input your phone number, it will automatically change the value back to your home country, and you need to revert it back to JP. If you're a new player and haven't played before, and gets this message on the first time you open, even logged in and with JP residency, check if you're using Shh version 17 and above. Versions below it do not handle initial app installation on your GREE account. I can't click on anything cTouch has been supported for Release 005 and above. Please make sure you are using the latest one. For full touch support, including swipe, enable "Emulate touch screen" on your Chrome. See screenshot on the right. The console can be opened by F12. Why is there no sound? Starting August 21, BGM, SFX and Voice have their own settings which are "Off" by default. Set them as "On" in your game settings". Also, you need to click once on the game area for the sound to start on that page. Do I still need cTouch r3? Not anymore. This extension automatically handles the user-agent. It is actually more advisable to uninstall cTouch r3 or other user-agent spoofing extension you have used since our functions will be competing which one edits the request headers required to execute the feature. Tips and Tricks Taskbar or Desktop shortcut (app-like) You can create a desktop shortcut to the extension, which when opened, work like the same way as from browser, but the container window will look like a desktop application, rather than from Chrome. Looks cool if you ask us. Just follow the screenshots below. Team dragonjet - extension coding jd-kurotoshigami - icons, button cleaning Vlrxnlr - translations Shirru - cleaning Category:Blog posts